


Music

by orphan_account



Category: yttd, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Shopping, alishin, au in which nothing bad happens ever and they’ve been dating for a while, shinalice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alice and Shin shop for music together and kiss
Relationships: Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin & Yabusame Alice, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Yabusame Alice
Kudos: 12





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> ALISHIN WEEK 2020 LETS GOOOO

The two had been shuffling through records at a vinyl shop for hours. Shin was standing next to vinyls stacked high on a table, the amount in the stack growing quickly as Alice found yet another record he wanted. He was obsessed with any music he could get his hands on at this point, but his favorite genres were definitely old love songs and any type of 2012 rock. Shin never really listened to music, never had any genre that interested him. It wasn’t until he met Alice, a person with such an insatiable need for music, that he actually cared about what was playing on the radio or in his earbuds. He liked whatever music Alice liked and that was enough for him. They listened to music together whenever they could, the couple had a vinyl player in their room that they would play their softest music on while just relaxing and snuggling together. It was just part things the two did to feel closer to the other. 

Alice was nearly done sorting through the records he wanted when the other man began playfully whining about how long the other was taking.

“Come onnnnnnn....we have been here for hours. Let’s go home so we can actually listen to these records”

Shin kissed Alice’s cheek, and the other returned the kiss on Shin’s lips. 

“Alright, my love. I mean I have got what I needed anyways.”

Alice placed the last vinyl on the stack, and picked up the large amount to take to the register. The couple made their way to go pay, Shin poking fun at Alice for having so many bags of vinyls. They left the shop, walking back to their car and heading home. Once home, the pair went up to their room to place down and put away the records they had gotten together. Alice kept one record out and opened it, placing it on the maroon vinyl player the two owned. It was an old, sweet album from 50s, that started with his absolute favorite love song. The record started and he hugged Shin softly from behind, kissing him from his cheek to his jaw to his neck. 

“You know I love you, right?” Alice mumbled against Shin’s shoulder. The other chuckled softly and put his hand on the dark blue hair draping over shoulder. “Of course I do. I love you too, honey.” The pet name made Alice perk up and kiss his boyfriend’s lips. 

The record went to the next song. The couple kept swaying together in their room.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna know the song and album I was thinking of it is the song “Confidential” by The Fleetwoods on the Mr. Blue album. I’m such a sucker for old music and I think Alice would be too


End file.
